Professor Black
by nothinparticular
Summary: Almost 15 years after the war, Narcissa Black takes on a teaching position at Hogwarts. Her first day is also the first day of a lovable young boy called Hugo Granger-Weasley, a boy who is sorted into a house no one would've thought of. When the two forge a bond, will it bring his teacher and mother closer as well? *** Rated T, will have some M chapters *** Cissamione ***
1. Slytherin!

I had this story lying around and recently rediscovered it, changing some things around and correcting a few things where I didn't like the way they sounded. I have this written up to Chapter 3 and thought I'd share the first two with you for now. Let me know what you think.

Oh and for the sake of this story, Albus Severus Potter did not get sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

Narcissa was curiously watching the new first years as they walked into the Great Hall, led by Madame Hooch. It was her first year at Hogwarts and her first year as both the new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts and head of Slytherin house.

Today, the youngest children of both Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Granger-Weasley would start their education at Hogwarts, almost 15 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War. For many, this was the beginning of a new era.

She watched as Professor McGonagall moved to stand at the podium, her voice magically enhanced to be heard by every student and teacher, as she started to address the muttering crowd.

"Welcome back to another school year at Hogwarts," Minerva greeted and the student body erupted into excited applause. "This year, there are a few things I am joyful to announce before the traditional Sorting begins. Firstly," she smiled back at the head table, finding Narcissa's eyes for a short moment, "I am happy to introduce you to Ms. Narcissa Black, who has agreed to fill the position of Hogwarts' new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher as well as Slytherin's new head of house as Professor Slughorn intends to cut back on his weekly hours. Fortunately, he will remain with us at least for another 2 years to teach Potions." Polite clapping followed the announcement but at least some of the older students could be seen exchanging whispers with their pals, looking at the new Professor with curiosity, scepticism and even contempt. "Secondly, Madame Pomfrey wants me to inform you that she will be taking on interested students from years 4 and up as apprentices. You will need to hand in a form that can be found at the entrance of the hospital wing to apply to the position." The headmistress strode around the lectern and motioned for Madame Hooch to start with the Sorting Ceremony.

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts young and old,_

 _Gryffindor's the place for the strong and bold._

 _If you're loyal and care deeply for your friends,_

 _Hufflepuff may be where your journey ends._

 _If you're often found with your nose in the books,_

 _Ravenclaw blue may add nicely to your looks._

 _If you're cunning and full of ambition,_

 _Slytherin may well be my decision._

 _But no matter what house I'll put you into,_

 _Remember in the end it's Hogwarts you belong to."_

The first eleven-year-old sat down on the chair in front of the tables and nervously waited for the hat to announce their new house. Narcissa didn't quite get the name but the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. As the Sorting went on, she scanned the crowd of students, exchanged a secret wink with her grandson who was sitting with the other third years at Slytherin table, and gave a nod to every student who was sorted into her own house.

"Hugo Granger-Weasley," Madame Hooch called out and Narcissa's ears perked with interest. She watched how a small boy with chestnut brown curls and dark blue eyes took a seat on the sorting chair and the hat was lowered down onto his untamed mane. The hat took his time with the youngest of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley but eventually announced to the shocked faces of many: "Slytherin."

For a moment, the boy didn't move and when he finally did, his eyes were cast down and his steps seemed heavy. Obviously, the boy hadn't expected to be sorted into Slytherin.

Narcissa's eyes stayed on his back a while longer but eventually she focused back on the rest of the new first years. She would however, definitely check on the boy when she went to the dungeons later.

Neville Longbottom's first child, a boy named Francis after his late father Frank, was sorted into Hufflepuff, the house his father had been made head of after Pomona Sprout had retired two years ago.

Pansy Parkinson's only child, a pale girl named Sarah, was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to Narcissa's delight. The snobby woman would be outraged at her daughter's new house.

Harry Potter's only daughter, a beautiful child named Lily Luna, was sorted into Gryffindor, following in her parents' and siblings' footsteps.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood's identical twin boys, were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

Percy and Audrey Weasley's third daughter was sorted into Gryffindor.

There were of course many other children but these were the ones Narcissa thought to be exceptionally notable additions to the Hogwarts student body.

She shared a smile with Scorpius right before the feast began and wondered which house his little sister would be sorted into when it was her time. Draco and Astoria had tried desperately to conceive another child after Scorpius' birth but luck hadn't been on their side. Not until five years ago. Little Cassiopeia was the sunshine of house Malfoy as well as her grandmother's favorite little princess.

"Narcissa?"

The blonde looked to her left to note that Minerva had taken the seat next to her. A seat which actually belonged to Professor Longbottom. Questioningly, she raised a brow at her employer and sort-of-friend.

"I was.. surprised to see Hugo sorted into Slytherin and I'd wager you've seen his reaction as well?"

Narcissa merely nodded.

"He is a lovely young boy and I want you to give him a chance. I know you dislike his family but he is my godson as well and just because-"

"Are you quite finished, Minerva?" Narcissa asked the older witch, openly glaring at her and her assumptions. She waited a moment until she spoke again. "I will not treat the boy differently for his family, Minerva, you of all people should know me better than that. And while I have no particular love for the Weasley clan, I do not hate them either, like my ex-husband does." Her gaze found the curly haired boy and she frowned as she noticed that he was neither eating, nor talking to his new housemates. "And I've seen what you saw, Minerva and already decided to have a word with him once I go to officially greet my new first years later tonight. Do not worry, the boy is in good hands."

Minerva nodded and gave her an apologetic smile before switching seats with Neville again. Narcissa smiled at the young wizard and they exchanged a few words about their respective families. She'd met him earlier that week and found him to be a rather likeable young man. Contrary to what she'd expected, he'd met her with an open mind instead of the prejudices and hatred she'd been afraid of. That could however not be said about all of her new colleagues. Especially Sybille Trelawney seemed to have a strong aversion to her person. Well, she could definitely live without being friends or acquaintances with the strange witch…

* * *

As soon as the welcome feast was over and the prefects had led the new students to their houses, Narcissa left the hall and ascended the stairs to the dungeons. She quickly freshened up in her own rooms and headed to the Slytherin common room straight after.

"Good evening everyone," she greeted as she walked through the hidden passageway in the wall. The way into Slytherin house was much like the way one got onto platform 9 3/4. The only difference was, that here you needed to have the correct password before you ran through the massive stone wall. "I was hoping to say a few words to you all, could you check the dormitories and see to it that everyone is present?"

A couple of older students did just that and soon came back to the common room with the rest of Slytherin house.

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled at her students. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am to be your new head of house and of course to welcome everyone back and greet the new first years. I want each of you to look out for your fellow Slytherins and help them when they're in trouble or just need a friendly face. Also, there's a parchment informing you of my office hours on the notice board. Feel free to come to me whenever you need to talk or just feel the need to speak with an adult. My door is always open. If you have a serious problem, be not afraid to knock outside of the office hours. I'll try to make time for you whenever I can." Narcissa felt warm at the way most of her students were looking at her, full of admiration. "Well, that's already it. I bid you a good night and wish you all a good school year." As she ended her speech, her Slytherins clapped and cheered, making a light blush creep onto her cheeks. She waited a moment for most of the crowd to dissolve and walked over to Hugo Granger-Weasley who was sitting in one of the big green armchairs which were strewn about the common room.

She quietly took a seat in the chair opposite of his and slightly leaned forward.

"You are Hugo, am I right?"

The boy nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"I was wondering if there was anything at all I could do for you?"

He shook his head, his brown curls flying into his freckled face.

"Let me ask you a few questions then, and if you want you can merely nod or shake your head as an answer, okay?"

A pause. Then, finally, a nod.

"Are you disappointed about being sorted into Slytherin?"

A nod. His hands tightly grasped the fabric of his robes.

"Are you sad because your friends and family are in Gryffindor?"

Another nod.

"Or maybe, is it because this old and ugly hag is head of your new house?"

The boy looked up, shaking his head vehemently. "You're not an old, ugly hag," he protested.

Narcissa chuckled. "So you actually do speak," she smiled at the boy whose eyebrows drew together.

"You tricked me!" he accused her, but a weak smile was brightening his sullen features.

"Well, I am a Slytherin, what did you expect?"

The boy laughed at that. Looking down at his hands, he soon met her eyes, his mood entirely changed once more. "How am I supposed to tell my parents? They told me to write a letter as soon as the feast was over. Mom is probably worried by now."

"Well," Narcissa said, grinning at the child. "If your mom is worried you shouldn't leave her waiting any longer. You know," she placed a comforting hand on his arm, "the great Merlin himself was a Slytherin. Our house may be best known for the dark witches and wizards in its folds but they are an exception to the rule. Do you think Merlin was bad?"

Hugo shook his head. "No, of course not."

"And do you think I am?"

"No," he smiled at her. "You're actually really nice."

"Thank you," she winked at the Granger boy. "But don't let anyone else know, or I'll lose my reputation as a cold and scary Ice Queen."

"They call you that?"

She nodded. "Some do. Mostly behind my back though."

"Well, I think it's wrong. And really mean."

"See, not all Slytherins are bad people; after all, you and I both are Slytherins too. And you don't strike me as an evil wizard either." She paused, squeezing his arm before pulling her hand back. "Slytherins are clever, cunning and ambitious. They care about their own. And they did produce some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time. Write that to your parents and you'll be fine." She pushed herself out of the chair. "And tomorrow, I want to see you eat an extra pancake. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't touch dinner."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good night, Hugo."

"Good night."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"There it is!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at the tiny white fleck on the horizon. Uncle Harry had gifted the snowy owl to Hugo for his eleventh birthday last month, seeing as the boy had always begged him to tell her stories of Hedwig. Ron and herself had been watching out for Ikarus for the last three hours now, anxiously awaiting their son's letter.

"Which house do you think did he get sorted into?" Hermione asked with a glance at her husband who'd joined her at the window.

"Gryffindor of course. We Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor without exception. Even Percy that big git was sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione frowned at the mention of Percy Weasley. Her husband's older brother had been a royal, backstabbing pain in the ass for their entire youth and had only recently started to repair the broken ties to his parents and siblings.

"I think he might've gotten into Ravenclaw as well," Hermione stated thoughtfully. "He's almost a bigger bookworm than I am."

"Yeah well, he's good at Quidditch, too. Never seen a Ravenclaw who was particularly into sports before."

Both of them eagerly reached for the letter as Ikarus finally landed on their window sill, holding out his right leg.

They laughed, finally opening it together.

 _"Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Hogwarts is even bigger than I imagined it to be._

 _I'm sorry that it took me so long to write, but I didn't know how to tell you. Professor Black talked to me though and assured me that being a Slytherin was nothing to be ashamed of. She told me about Merlin and that not all Slytherins were bad. She's really nice. She told us that her door was always open for us. I'll go to bed now – lessons start early tomorrow._

 _Hugo."_

"Slytherin! My son got sorted into fucking Slytherin?" Ron angrily walked into the living room, pacing in front of their couch. "There has to be a mistake! And who's that professor anyway, telling him it wasn't something to be ashamed of! Bloody Slytherin!" He kicked one of the flower pots, yelping in pain as he stubbed his toes. "Fuck!"

"Ron, will you calm down please?" Hermione walked up to her husband, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the ending of the world!"

"But it is! Don't you get it, Hermione?" Ron whirled around to look into her eyes. "Everyone will talk about me! About us! Whispering behind my back about loser Weasley and the son who landed in Slytherin!"

"That's what bothers you, Ronald, seriously?" Hermione couldn't quite believe it. Some days, Ron was as childish and ignorant as he was when he was 14.

"It's all your fault anyway!" he threw the words at her, his face red and angry. "No Weasley has ever been in Slytherin! It must be the Granger blood!"

"Ron, stop it! You're acting like a child! This is insane!"

Ron glared at her and suddenly, he gave her a strong push against the chest that knocked Hermione of her feet and into the coffee table.

Immediately, Ron's face fell and where there had been anger, there was shock and guilt. Quickly, he rushed to his wife's side, intending to help her up. "Mione," he reached for her arm but she shrugged back. "I'm sorry, Hermione, please! I didn't want to…"

"Don't touch me!" Hermione managed to say in her pain and anger, pushing herself of the floor and running into their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She cast a quick "Colloportus" to be safe and buried herself in her pillows, sobbing into the freshly made bed. Right now, she wasn't sure what hurt her more, the pain or that it had been Ron who'd inflicted it on her.

After a long while though, she forced herself to get up again and took a piece of parchment as well as a pen from her night table. She had to let her son know that it was okay, that she was still proud of him. Apparently, he had struggled with himself being a Slytherin already… he needed to hear from his mother. Thankfully, Ikarus had waited for a reply. Once Hermione opened the window, the beautiful owl immediately hopped inside, waiting for her to fasten the letter to his leg.

* * *

 **AN** : The drama, the drama! So, any thoughts? Are you interested in seeing what happens next? Chapter 2 will be up right away anyway.


	2. Bruises

As promised and without further ado: Chapter 2.

* * *

When Hermione awoke after a restless night, she felt she could barely move. Her back where she'd hit the coffee table was sore as hell and she didn't even bother to take a look at it in the mirror, rather certain of what she'd find. Cursing, she carefully dressed herself and left the bedroom.

Thankfully, Ron had already left for work. Because right now, she really didn't want to see him.

She however, had to be at work in about an hour and a half as well, today she had an important meeting on her schedule. However, she had barely been able to wash and dress herself and sitting was proving to be a real challenge. There was no way she could postpone that meeting though. It was an important step to the Law of Equality she hoped would be passed at a general Ministry hearing in a couple months, a law that would give the same rights to werewolves. It was a small step on her agenda to the equality for all races but it was a necessary steps to pave the way for giant, goblin and whatnot equality.

Frowning, she checked her watch. At this time in the morning, St. Mungo's would be cramped from floor to ceiling – there was no way she'd get to work in time. She had half a mind to go to work without doing anything about her painful condition when she finally found the solution.

Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey. The hospital wing. Surely, Poppy Pomfrey wouldn't mind taking a quick look at her back and giving her a potion for the pain.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

It was only her first day as a Professor and already one of her students had gotten injured. Narcissa was nervously running a hand through her hair as Poppy examined the young Gryffindor who hadn't been fast enough to cast his Protego. The stupefy had hit him squarely in the chest and he'd been out of it ever since. She'd rushed with him to the hospital wing, telling the other fourth years to only practice the Expelliarmus and the Protego until she returned.

She almost jumped from her chair, when the double doors opened and another person walked into the room. She was even more surprised to recognize them as Hermione Granger.

Apparently, the surprise was mutual.

"What are you… never mind," Hermione shook her head. "Is Madame Pomfrey here?"

"The polite greeting would be a simple 'hello', Ms. Granger," Narcissa muttered under her breath but pointed her to a bed with drawn curtains in the back of the room nonetheless.

The brunette was about to retort but obviously decided against it and slowly and awkwardly hobbled to the back.

Narcissa watched her for a moment but eventually went back to blaming herself for Blane Rogers' little accident.

Until one Hermione Granger stood in front of her once more, coughing to get her attention.

"Yes Mrs. Granger? Or is it Weasley? I never quite seem to remember." Of course she knew that the girl had kept her maiden name, her children having a double surname. But, Narcissa thought to herself, it was rather fun to try and get a rise out of the wits of the Golden Trio.

"Still Granger," she merely replied, not rising to Narcissa's bait. "I had a little accident yesterday and Madame Pomfrey is busy with your student…" Narcissa thought she heard a hidden accusation in the younger witch's words. "She said maybe you would be nice enough to rub this onto my back?" Hermione Granger held out a tube of a creme of some sort and Narcissa eyed it as if she was waiting for it to bite.

"She said that, did she?" Narcissa raised a brow at Granger.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't in a hurry. But I really need to make it to this appointment and my bac-"

"All right," Narcissa merely said, taking the small tube from the outstretched hand. "Take off your shirt and lie down on one of the beds while I go and disinfect my hands."

"I uh, yes, of course. Thank you," Hermione stuttered, walking towards the closest bed and closing the curtains.

She was still struggling with her shirt when the blonde witch came back.

"Need a hand?"

"No, I can do it myself," Hermione gritted out between her teeth.

Narcissa sighed impatiently and waited until the young witch had finally taken off her shirt. Hermione laid down and Narcissa quickly opened the lid of the tube before swiftly unclasping the other woman's bra.

She took a sharp intake of breath upon taking in the Dark bruise that covered most of the brunette's back.

"Does it really look that bad?" Hermione quietly asked, no longer standing the silence.

"Worse," Narcissa grumbled. "Who did this?"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione replied. "It wasn't a 'who' but an 'it'," she lied, confident that the woman would believe her. "I stumbled and fell, landing on the coffee table."

"Whatever you say," Narcissa muttered, starting to carefully rub the salve onto Hermione's bruised back, ever so often flinching when the young woman gasped or hissed in pain. Many people would probably think otherwise but she did not enjoy inflicting pain on Mrs. Granger. Not at all.

Once she was done, she closed the bra once more and waited until the Ministry employee had sat up. Without asking, she quietly helped her back into her shirt, cautious to avoid her moving too much.

"Thanks," Hermione gave her a weak but genuine smile. "I'll better go now. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's Ms. Black now," Narcissa corrected her. "Has been for years." They'd kept their divorce out of the papers, not even the Daily Prophet had written about it. It was what Lucius and herself had agreed on.

"Goodbye then, Ms. Black."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

After her meeting, Hermione was still thinking about her morning at Hogwarts. Ever since the former Malfoy matriarch had told her that her name was Black once more, she kept wondering where she'd recently heard the name. She knew it was important and that she'd heard it or read it somewhere, but she just couldn't remember.

Sighing, she leaned back in her office chair. Her back was still aching but the pain was dulled and definitely bearable now. Madame Pomfrey had told her that the bruises should heal over night but that she should come back to see her if they didn't. If they didn't, she'd need another layer of the creme. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Narcissa Mal- Blacks soft hands all over the skin of her back. Despite the pain her touch had caused, there has been something else as well. Something she'd enjoyed and immediately missed once the hands had left.

Sighing, she focused back on her paperwork in front of her. It wouldn't do to dwell on this, whatever it was.

She looked up about an hour later, when a big owl flew past her window, its shadow flitting over her face.

It was then, that she finally remembered. Black. Professor Black. This couldn't be a mere coincidence. Narcissa Black had to be the teacher her son had raved of in his letter. She wondered why the woman would choose to cheer up her son, a woman she thought hated her very existence. After all, for her she was still merely a mudblood. Or wasn't she?

No matter what, the woman deserved her gratitude. Twice now. Maybe she could send her a bottle of wine for Christmas? Shaking her head at her own thoughts – she didn't even know if the woman drank wine and if she did, Hermione would surely buy the wrong kind – she simply settled on writing at least a thank you note.

 _"Dear Ms. Black,_

 _I wanted to thank you again for helping me out earlier today. I am certain you had better things to do with your time. Anyway. I just learned that you must be my son's new head of house and I wanted to thank you for that as well, for talking to him. He positively gushed about you and what you told him in his letter. So, thank you._

 _Hermione Granger."_

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

It was only the first time Narcissa held her office hours but already she had her hands full. She'd helped settle a dispute between two of her second years, gave one of her fifth years advice about meditation techniques – the boy was stressed out because of the upcoming Quidditch tryouts – and talked to a heartbroken seventh year girl. Now her paper bin held a small mountain of tissues and she was more than ready to go to bed.

She was already on her way to the door connecting her office with her private rooms, when a rather quiet knock came from her door.

"Enter," she called out, smoothing down her robes.

"Hugo," she smiled as she saw the small boy make his way into her office, closing the door behind him. "It's good to see you again."

"Good evening, Professor Black," the boy politely greeted, giving her a small smile of his own. "Is now a good time?" he meekly asked, looking at his feet. "I know your office hours are already over…"

"Like I said – it's always a good time. Sit down, please." She motioned for the young wizard to take a seat on the small couch that stood in the corner of her office and took a seat as well. "Chocolate frog?" she asked, offering him a bowl full of many children's most favorite sweet.

"No, thank you," Hugo said, shuffling nervously.

"You know you can tell me anything Hugo," Narcissa coaxed, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

He nodded. Then, finally, he began to speak and the words left him like a waterfall.

"Rose pretended she didn't know me when I went to talk to her during lunch. She told me to 'sod off' and laughed at me together with her friends."

"Who is Rose?" Narcissa asked albeit she already had an inkling as to the girl's identity.

"My older sister," Hugo sniffed as he said the words.

"Well, that was definitely a mean thing to do," Narcissa said. She actually understood the boy more than he could know. "But you know what? Let me tell you a story. It is really quite similar to yours." She saw the boy's curious blue eyes hopefully study her and began to talk. "Back when I was a student at Hogwarts, I was in my sixth year, I fell in love with a Gryffindor. She was a year beneath me and really beautiful. I loved how her red hair gleamed in the sun and the way her green eyes always seemed to sparkle. One day, I gathered all my courage and approached her. I told her how I felt and we actually kissed. It was a dream come true. The next day however, I walked up to her during breakfast and asked her if she wanted to spent the break after lunch with me at the Black Lake. Do you know what she did?"

Hugo shook his head.

"She didn't even look at me. Instead, she said something to her friends along the line of 'look at the desperate lovesick puppy' and they laughed and made barking noises at me."

"That's so mean!" Hugo exclaimed, his cheeks turning an angry red.

"I know. That afternoon, I sat at the lake alone, crying my eyes out. I had embarrassed myself and lost the girl I really liked. But when I sat there, after a while she came and sat down next to me. We were silent for about 30 minutes. Then, she reached out a hand and touched mine, telling me how very sorry she was for how she acted earlier and that she didn't mean it. And I believed her because this hadn't been at all like her, her who was always so friendly and thoughtful."

"Hmm…"

"So do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Narcissa watched as his face adorably scrunched up in thought.

"That Rose will come and apologize to me?"

Narcissa nodded. "That's exactly what I think she'll do," she smiled at Hugo. "Sometimes, the people we love and who love us hurt us because they are afraid. It doesn't make it okay but it is important to forgive them as long as it doesn't happen all too often."

"I think I understand," Hugo smiled at his professor. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Any time," Narcissa winked at the young boy. He got up and walked towards the door until Narcissa's voice called him back.

"Hugo. A true Slytherin will know how to profit from a situation such as this one. Maybe make her promise to do your parts of the housework or something else over Christmas break?"

The boy grinned mischievously. "Oh, I am a true Slytherin. Good night, Professor Black."

"Good night, Hugo."

* * *

 **AN** : So, you ready for the third chapter? How do you like the developments?


	3. Halloween

A few weeks later, everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast, a howler arrived amidst a conversation about wolf's root she was having with Neville.

"A howler, Narcissa? This soon in the school year?" Minerva looked over from her place at the middle of the head table, smirking at her former student. "Whatever for?"

Narcissa merely shrugged her shoulders, staring at the red envelope that had landed on her plate. She did not want to open it – especially not in public – but she knew there was no way around it. Sighing, she opened the envelope and immediately it rose into the air, bearing its fangs.

 ** _"How dare you show yourself in public, much less teach our children! You are and always will be a Malfoy, a death eater bitch and a bloody villain, no matter your name! Keep away from my children and especially from my son or I swear I will take measures! I've already filed a report at the Ministry! I will not let you destroy Hogwarts! You should be locked away for all of your crimes! I assume you still remember the night at your house, the night you watched as my wife was tortured by your sick sister! How could anyone get the idea to let you be close to children! Rot in hell, bitch!"_**

Once the howler was over and had destroyed itself into tiny little pieces of paper, a deafening silence fell over the Great Hall. No one was really surprised when Professor Black put down her glass of orange juice and left the hall without finishing breakfast. Most of the students but a few hadn't identified the voice but those who had were sporting confused and shocked expressions on their faces. The teachers were looking after the departing blonde with either concern or silent amusement.

It was a young boy who left the Great Hall immediately after her.

* * *

"Professor?" Hugo cautiously opened the door to Narcissa Black's office after not getting a reply to one of his many knocks.

He stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him, finding the blonde curled up on her couch, tears silently running down her cheeks as she cried. "Professor?" Hugo stepped up to the quivering woman and carefully laid a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry for what my dad said," he whispered. "I think it was really mean of him."

Narcissa sniffled and looked up at the boy. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't see her like this. And he definitely shouldn't apologize for his father. She wasn't even crying because of his insults or the fact that she might lose her teaching job if his appeal got through. She was crying over something she deserved to be feeling pain about. The night at Malfoy Manor.

"Don't ever apologize for something that isn't your fault," Narcissa said, sitting up and dabbing at her eyes with a paper tissue. "And you're father is right about what he said…"

"No, he isn't!" the young boy said with utter conviction. It was heartwarming that he thought so well of her.

"But he is," Narcissa sadly said. "I did watch as your mother was tortured…"

"You must've had a very good reason then," the boy said, insisting on her 'goodness'.

"I wish I did," she replied, thinking back to that dreadful night 15 years ago. "I was afraid for my own family, for my son. But it isn't an excuse. I should've acted. She was merely a girl…"

"It may not be an excuse but you once told me it is important to forgive. And I do forgive you. I bet mom does too."

"Well, she definitely shouldn't."

"Maybe. But I think she does."

"You really are a special boy, Hugo," Narcissa gave him a teary smile. "It means a lot that you think so highly of me."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"Minerva sent a letter," Hermione mentioned during dinner. Ron didn't even look up from his steak.

The mood in the house was still tense after their last big fight but they were at least on speaking terms again.

"Don't you want to know what she said?"

Now, Ron looked up, his eyes full of annoyance.

"She told me about the howler you sent! Really, Ronald, a howler? And was it necessary to call her a 'death eater bitch' and mention what happened to me? Don't you ever think for god's sake?" She furiously hit the table, their China clattering. "And now you won't even talk?"

Ron raised a brow at her, let his silverware fall onto his plate and left the room. A moment later, he left the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Lately, Hermione thought with regret, her marriage felt like the script for one of these muggle TV shows Ron liked to watch.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

It wasn't until Halloween that our two favorite witches saw each other again.

After the war, Minerva had decided to open Hogwarts more to the students and their families to forge a feeling of togetherness. So after a long time of pondering over idea after idea, she'd decided to make Halloween a holiday that everyone would celebrate together. Today was the tenth year of Hogwarts' family Halloween and she had something special in store for the late evening and night, a ball with dancing, music and drinks that was for the parents and faculty only.

"Minerva, where do you want the house banners?" Narcissa asked, levitating them above their heads, waiting for her instructions.

"Over there," the headmistress pointed at the eastern wall of the Great Hall and observed how the blonde witch skillfully arranged them above the tables. Today, every student, every family could sit where they wanted to, the house tables had been arranged close together, the teacher's table had disappeared for the occasion. On the left side of the large room would be the podium housing the band, the makeshift dance floor as well as the bar.

"So, will you bring a date tonight?" Minerva curiously eyed the younger witch. Narcissa was a witch in the prime of her life and one of the most beautiful women she knew. It was really a shame, that she kept so much to herself since the war had ended.

The blonde decisively shook her head. "No, it'll be just me. But I am thinking about just retiring early," she looked at her older friend. "My presence will probably cause trouble enough earlier during the feast, I'm not sure I should be around people drinking too much alcohol…"

"Nonsense," Minerva said with a stern tone. "You'll come and you'll drink and you'll definitely dance. Even if I have to swirl you across the dancefloor myself."

Narcissa chuckled. "As promising as that sounds, Minerva, I think I'll pass on our dance."

"You don't know what you're missing," Minerva joked before she turned back to oversee the work in the Great Hall. 'Oh, but she will definitely have to dance with someone,' she thought to herself. She was well aware that the younger witch had lost the only person she'd ever romantically loved when she was merely 20, first through marriage then through death. They had been a striking couple, Lily Evans and Narcissa Black. They'd of course never dated in public but Minerva McGonagall was a force to be reckoned with – she'd always known about the ongoings inside and out of Hogwarts. Especially the rather juicy ones.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"Mom!" Hermione laughed when her son threw himself into her arms, almost knocking her over.

"Hey you," she smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I missed you, too."

"Mom, you'll have to see the view from the Astronomy tower!" Hugo gushed, already pulling her towards the stairs. "It's gigantic!"

Hermione chuckled at his excited energy. "Hugo, you're forgetting that I went to school here, too, I think."

"Oh, right," the boy sheepishly grinned at his mother. He was really happy to see her.

"Where's your sister?"

"It's think she's outside with Albus and Louis," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bill and Fleur's son?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "They often hang out at the border to the Forbidden Forest."

"Mom!" Rose came running towards them, slowing down once she'd reached them and drawing her mother into a hug.

"There you are," Hermione tightly held her 13-year-old, smiling at her when she let go. "I already thought you'd forgotten about your dear old mom."

"You're not old mom," Rose giggled, quickly hugging her once more. "And me being here should be proof enough I didn't forget you."

"True. Shall we go and find us seats?"

Rose and Hugo nodded and together, they walked into the beautifully decorated Great Hall.

"Where's dad?" Rose asked, sitting down next to her cousin James.

"He can't make it," Hermione said, trying to smile and appear carefree. "Something came up with the shop."

Fortunately, Harry and Ginny's arrival saved her from further explanations. Soon, Neville, Hannah and their son Francis, as well as Bill and Fleur and their children joined them.

"Mom," Hugo tapped his mother's shoulder, getting her attention. "See the jack-o-lantern floating above that table there?"

Hermione followed his outstretched finger and nodded.

"Professor Black taught me how to levitate objects and make them stay in the air. I put it there myself with just a little help."

"That's great," Hermione proudly smiled at her son.

"It is. I didn't quite get it right in Professor Flitwick's class but Professor Black was nice enough to show me again. She's really great."

Just then, both mother and son's eyes found the woman they'd been talking about. Narcissa Black was wearing a beautiful low-cut black dress and a little girl was holding onto her hand, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"I'll be right back," Hugo exclaimed, jumping from his seat and charging towards the blonde witch and the little girl.

* * *

"Good evening, Professor Black," Hugo grinned at his favorite teacher. "You look really pretty."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Granger-Weasley, you look very elegant yourself," Narcissa smiled at the boy before crouching down next to her granddaughter.

"And this little beauty here is my grandchild, Cassiopeia. Say hi to Hugo, Cass."

"Hi," the girl shyly mumbled, a toothy smile on her lips.

"Hi," Hugo responded in kind. Then he looked at the professor. "She's your granddaughter?"

Narcissa nodded.

"You don't look old enough to be a grandma."

"Why, thank you, I really appreciate it," Narcissa chuckled at the boy's startled expression. "Witches and wizards age differently from muggles. In muggle years I'd be a woman in her thirties, you know."

"I didn't know that," his forehead wrinkled in thought. "Grandma Granger looks really old," he finally stated.

"Well, she IS a muggle."

"Grandma Weasley looks old too though…"

"Well, she's actually only about ten years older than I am," Narcissa told him with amusement.

"Really?"

"Really," she grinned. "She's always been the motherly type. I guess it shows. Plus, I'm prettier. But don't ever tell her I said that."

"I won't," Hugo grinned as well. "It'll be our secret."

"Can I have a secret too, Cissa?"

Narcissa smiled at Cassiopeia. "Of course. I'll tell you one. C'mere."

The girl moved closer to her grandmother and waited with baited breath.

"There is chocolate pudding for desert…"

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

Hermione had watched the whole exchange from afar and couldn't help the weird feeling of jealousy that suddenly overcame her. She wanted to be a part of that, whatever it was. She wanted to know what was being said and join in on their secrets and laughs.

"Hermione, you all right?" Ginny touched Hermione's shoulder, causing her to turn back around to the table and lose sight of her son and his teacher. "You looked sad there for a moment."

"No," Hermione smiled brightly at her sister-in-law, hoping she would let it go. "No, it's nothing, Gin. I'm fine. It's just weird having both of the kids out of the house, you know?"

"I get it. I feel the same now Lily has gone to Hogwarts for the first time. The house is too quiet without all of them."

"I told you we could always have another one," Harry butted in, grinning mischievously at his wife.

"I swear you should've married my mother," Ginny giggled, kissing her husband's cheek. "Three are more than enough. Besides, I do want to win the World Cup next year."

Ginny had been offered a position as the Holyhead Harpies' beater soon after the war and happily accepted, not finishing her education at Hogwarts. She'd never regretted it and the team was still going strong.

"That's next year already?" Hermione asked, more out of politeness than interest. She'd never really been a big Quidditch fan. But she would of course watch and cheer for Ginny.

"Mom!" Hugo was back at their table, Narcissa and Cassiopeia in tow. "Can Professor Black and Cass sit with us? Her son and daughter-in-law had to leave and Scorpius is sitting with his friends."

"Hugo," Narcissa politely smiled at Hermione, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "I told you-"

"Of course," Hermione interrupted her before she could end her sentence. "Sit down."

The blonde hesitated but eventually sat down on the free chair to Hermione's left, pulling her granddaughter into her lap. Hugo moved his chair and squeezed himself into the small space between his mother and his head of house, excitedly looking from one woman to the other, not realizing the tension.

The Pureblood politely greeted the Potters, Longbottoms and the Weasleys before she introduced her little granddaughter to the table.

"This is Cassiopeia," she ran a hand through the girl's dark brown hair. "Draco and Astoria's youngest."

"Nice to meet you, Cassiopeia," Hermione smiled at the small girl. "That's a really nice name you have."

"Thank you," Cass grinned at the stranger. "It's the name of a star constellation. Daddy and I sometimes look at it with a tel- a telescope."

"Wow, that sounds really cool."

Hermione took the time to study the cute little girl and came to the conclusion that while she was very much Draco and Astoria, she'd definitely inherited her grandmother's beautiful eyes.

"Ah, Narcissa. There you are," Minerva McGonagall walked up to the group, smiling at the blonde and saying her greetings to the others. "I want you to meet someone. Can Scorpius watch his little sister for a moment?"

"I don't mind watching her either," Hermione proposed, looking at Narcissa.

"I uh… well, I suppose it won't do any harm," she nodded at Hermione. "Cass, do you mind staying with Hugo and his mother for a moment? I promise I will be right back."

The little girl agreed with a smile and Hermione was watching as Narcissa and Minerva left.

* * *

"Poor Narcissa," Neville chuckled from the other side of the table, drawing everyone's attention. Over the last two months, he and the blonde had surprisingly grown into friends. "McGonagall is probably trying to play the matchmaker again." The Herbology shook his head in amusement. "She's tried to hook her up with both Charity Burbage and Aurora Sinistra so far. Charity isn't even into women and her date with Aurora didn't go all too well."

"She's gay?" Ginny asked what was burning on everyone else's tongue.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. McGonagall at least seems to think so. And she DID go on a date with Professor Sinistra."

"But what about Malfoy?" Harry threw in, the way he scratched his neck betraying his confusion.

"Purebloods seldom married for love, Harry," Ginny explained to her husband. "And girls usually didn't get a say in who they were married to. Andromeda wasn't cast out by her family for nothing…"

No one noticed the fact that Hermione was just quietly taking in the surprising news. But as calm as she appeared to be on the outside, as chaotic were here thoughts and feelings. It didn't improve things when she made out Minerva and Narcissa in the far back of the Great Hall, talking to a gorgeous witch with long black hair and perfectly tanned skin.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

Hermione had intended to leave after the feast but found herself trapped in the Great Hall by a grinning Harry.

"You're so not leaving," he said, taking her arm and leading her back into the room and towards the bar. "Our children are all safely tucked away in their beds and I haven't had near as much time to talk to my best friend during the last weeks as I wanted to."

They reached the bar and Harry ordered two firewhiskeys for them.

"Do you remember our first Halloween at Hogwarts?" Harry suddenly asked, taking a sip from the burning beverage.

"How could I ever forget? The troll did leave quite the impression on me, you know, reducing the toilet stall I was in to dust."

"Yeah," Harry said, reminiscing. "Those were the times."

Hermione looked at him with amused disbelief. "You're bored with your life now, aren't you? It's too quiet for you, even with working at the Auror's Office."

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But it feels good, living without the fear and the constant threat of death. Plus, I have Ginny."

"I get it, Harry," Hermione smiled at her oldest friend. "Those times were exciting, no matter how dangerous they were."

"At least you and Ron are together," Harry joked. "I'm always missing both of my sidekicks. It's somewhat unfair, don't you think?"

When Hermione didn't respond and her face fell, Harry grew concerned. "Everything going okay with you and Ron? I did notice his rather unusual absence…"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hermione tried to smile but failed miserably. "Just a rough patch. I think."

"You know I am both of your friend, Hermione, but if something troubles you, you can always talk to me."

"I know, Harry. And I'm grateful for the option."

"But…?"

"Right now I don't want to talk," she responded, chugging back her drink. "Let's just enjoy this night together with our friends."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"I swear to god, Narcissa Black, I will not let you out of this room unless you have danced at least once," Minerva threatened the blonde, stomping her foot.

"It is not like you can lock the doors," Narcissa answered, pointing at the entrance to the Great Hall where people were coming and going.

"Try me."

"This is ridiculous," Narcissa grumbled, throwing her hands up into the air. "I do not even want to dance."

"Yes you do. Now be quiet so I can find you a suitable dance partner."

"Good luck with that, Minerva, I'll be at the bar if you find someone."

"Oh no no no no, I am not falling for that trick, Slytherin! I'm not letting you out of my sight until you dance."

Narcissa groaned in exasperation. What had she done to deserve this?

"Minerva," Hermione joined the bickering pair. "I just wanted to say good night. The feast was lovely as always but I-"

"Perfect!" Minerva happily exclaimed, a dangerous glint in her intelligent eyes. "You," she looked at Hermione, pointing a finger to her chest. "Dance with her."

"W-what?"

"Minerva!" Narcissa hissed at the older woman, her cheeks blushing. "Mrs. Granger does not want to dance with me and you cannot force her to!"

"I-"

"Oh the hell I can! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! I am sure she would be delighted to-"

"Hey!" Hermione glared at both women, finally getting their attention. Without another word, she grasped a shell-shocked Narcissa's hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor. "Let's dance."

"But-"

"No. Now we're here in the middle of the dancefloor. Everyone is already staring at us. So I say we might as well dance!"

"Listen, Mrs. Granger. I do not care whether they are staring at us or not. This dance will not be enjoyable if you are unwilling to share it-"

"I never said that. No one ever asked me. And yes, I do want this dance. With you. So if you could be kind enough to move your hands into position?"

Dumbfounded, the blonde witch did just that. Confidently, she put her right hand on the brunette's shoulder and placed her left into Hermione's as the younger woman wrapped her free arm around her waist. And soon, they were floating across the dancefloor, attracting curious glances as well as a few admiring looks. And to their surprise – or maybe not – both witches enjoyed it tremendously.

They were entranced in the music and the nearness of each other, that they didn't notice Minerva's piercing eyes following them wherever they went, a knowing smile on her lips. 'These two', the old and wise witch thought to herself, 'these two were made for each other. Now they only need to realize it.' And she was certain, that with a little help, they would.

* * *

 **AN** : Had this ready so I thought, why let you wait. Thanks for the reviews so far. I love them. I wonder what you'll think about this one.

Also, I do love Ron, you know. Just not with Hermione.


	4. Hangover

Hermione awoke with a terrible headache and without knowing where she was. She was in a beautiful dark wood four-poster bed that smelled like fresh linen, wine and something else entirely. Its mattress was soft and comfortable and invited her to just turn around, bury her head in the pillows, and close her eyes a while longer. Alas, she couldn't – she didn't even know where she was, nor how she'd gotten here. She groaned, thinking about what waking up in a strange bed could possibly mean. Surely she hadn't…

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, you're finally awake."

Hermione almost fell out of the bed at hearing that voice and seeing its owner standing in the doorway of the room, hand on the hip and a smirk on her face. Quickly, she sat up, staring at the already perfectly dressed blonde. Obviously, she was the only one with a hangover.

"How-"

"- did you get here?" Narcissa guessed what the younger woman wanted to know. She chuckled. "Well. I don't know how to tell you… But after that dance you tried to get me drunk – which ended in you getting drunk, not me – then you shamelessly flirted with me and one thing led to another."

The brunette was staring at her like a deer in headlights and Narcissa finally broke down laughing, holding her belly as she snorted at the young woman's expression.

"Damn, you make it way too easy for me."

It took Hermione a while to catch on. "Wait, so we did not…?"

"No," Narcissa shook her head, eventually calming down from her laughing flash. "We merely finished our dance and had a few drinks with Minerva. Apparently, you do not hold your liquor well. It was Minerva who suggested you sleep over at Hogwarts. Naturally, she had me offer my rooms instead of offering her own."

"Oh."

"So eloquent this morning," Narcissa raised a brow.

"Uh-"

"Well, as much as I am loathe to cut this wonderful conversation short, I do have to get to the Great Hall." Narcissa turned her back to the young woman in her bed but added: "You're welcome to have breakfast here. I had one of the kitchen elves set up in the living room. I'm sure you're capable of finding it on your own." She was about to leave once more, when something came to her mind. Smirking, she faced the brunette. "Oh and, take a shower. You do smell like a firewhiskey distillery."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"Minerva, do not think I am unaware of what you were trying to do last night, leaving Mrs. Granger in my care."

The headmistress turned around at the blonde's voice, her face pure innocence. There was however, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about, Narcissa? I did not have any bad intentions in mind…"

"You don't fool me Minerva," Narcissa glared at her employer, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Next time, at least try hooking me up with a witch that does not have a husband waiting for her at home."

"Well, if it is merely the husband that is bothering you about my choice – I don't think Mr. Weasley will be part of the equation for much longer. He's never missed the Halloween feast before and what could've happened at work, a joke shop, that would be of such importance?"

Narcissa shook her head at the animagus. "It is not merely the husband. She doesn't even fancy women and – why am I even talking to you about this?" She threw her hands up into the air, exasperated, going back to taking down the decorations. "Why are you so keen on me and… her… anyway? Mr. Weasley and his wife are the Gryffindor poster couple, are they not? You should be happy, not trying to sabotage their marriage."

"Can I not wish for the happiness of two of my favorite former students? It is obvious for any person left with two intact eyes that Hermione is no longer happy in her marriage, perhaps never fully was. And you… a witch in the best years of her life – alone. Do not tell me this is what you wish, you know as well as I-"

"Minerva, Professor Black." Hermione's voice interrupted the two women. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white blouse that hung loosely on her frame. "I uhm, I borrowed a shirt of yours, I hope you don't mind," Hermione shifted from one foot to the other, nervously looking at the blonde. "I really didn't want to wear the dress again and I only had this pair of-"

"It is fine, Mrs. Granger," Narcissa said, raking her eyes over the young witch's form and successfully stopping the rambling. "You may keep it."

"But-"

"I insist. It fits nicely with the slacks and it actually suits you a lot better than myself. Keep it."

Hermione blushed at both the compliment and the intense ice blue stare. "Then.. thank you. Both for the blouse and letting me stay over as well as using your shower. I hope I didn't put you out of your own bedroom."

"I transfigured the couch into a bed, Mrs. Granger. And you are welcome. Now, I'll have to get back to taking down these-"

"Mom!" Hugo suddenly barreled into his mother's side. "I didn't know you'd be here today. When did you get here?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red. "I uh, I actually never-"

"Your mother had an appointment with me, young Mr. Granger," Narcissa saved Hermione from trying to explain. "We both think it would highly benefit you to take part in the dueling club that'll start next week. It is usually reserved only for second years and up but you are rather talented."

"Really?" Hugo's dark blue eyes widened and a smile appeared on his lips. "Can I, mom, can I?"

"Uh-"

Narcissa inconspicuously elbowed the younger witch.

"Yes, yes Hugo. Of course you can."

"Awesome!" the young boy explained and hugged his mother before surprisingly hugging his Professor as well. "Thank you."

Narcissa awkwardly patted the boy's back, mindful of Hermione and Minerva's eyes on their interaction. "Would you like to help me with taking the decorations back down, Hugo?"

The young wizard eagerly nodded.

 **—**

"They have formed a very interesting bond, your son and Narcissa," Minerva commented as she and Hermione watched the strange pair closely working together, exchanging smiles and even a few giggles.

"They have," Hermione stated, lost in thought. Somehow, their sight made her heart race and her cheeks warm.

"She is a beautiful woman," Minerva stated with a side glance at her former student.

"She is," the brunette confirmed, not really thinking about whom she was talking to or about what.

"You should make a move, you know."

"Yes, I should-" Hermione suddenly shook her head, freeing herself of her trance. She cleared her throat. "I uh, I should go. Ron is probably waiting for me at home." And without even saying goodbye to her son, she left the Great Hall and headed to the visitor's floo next to the stairs.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

This evening, Narcissa visited Godric's Hollow as she did on every first Sunday of a month. The small wizarding village hadn't changed much over the last decades and sometimes she felt as if time stood still there. She walked through the streets and alleys, finally reaching the iron gates of the graveyard. The gate swung open before her, greeting her like an old friend. And indeed, she was visiting this place for 30 long years now. The first year after her untimely death, Narcissa hadn't been able to set her foot on the graveyards ground. But as soon as she'd managed, it had become a strange addiction of hers.

She came to a halt in front of the double grave and silently laid down her flowers.

"Yesterday was your 31st death day, Lily," she sadly smiled at her love's name on the tombstone. "31 years without you. Longer, if you count the almost two years before- I still wish…" She sniffed. "I wish you hadn't left me. I wish I would've known. I wish you were here. With me." — "I'm teaching at Hogwarts now, Lily. I see your grandkids everyday. Little Lily looks so much like you, it sometimes pains me just to look at her… She's a bright young witch and very caring. Her brothers adore her. – I wish we'd had a child of our own…"

She wiped at her eyes, kissed the tips of her right index and middle finger and gently touched them to the cold stone in a farewell kiss.

"I will see you next month."

* * *

 **AN:** rather short, I know, but I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer. I'll try to post again as soon as possible but I'm in the process of finishing up my 90-page master's thesis, so it might take me a little while.

Hang on though and keep up with the reviews - I seriously love them. I'll reply to your reviews as soon as I find some time.


End file.
